Vladik Volkov
( ) | birthday = September 22 | age = 20 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 178 lbs | blood type = A | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Member of the Luna Brigata | previous occupation = Stern Ritter A | team = Luna Brigata | previous team = , | partner = Abram | base of operations = Impero Nascosto HQ, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Vladik (ブラッディク, Vlaedik) is a male who is a former member of the 's Stern Ritter, with the designation "A", and his moniker being Vladik "the Animal" (アニマルのブラッディク, Animaru no Vlaedik), and is currently a member of the Impero Nascosto's Luna Brigata. He is a primary rival of Raian Getsueikirite and is considered an anti-hero, as well as the titular character of the arc baring his name. Appearance Vladik appears like any average human. He has short black hair, which has a blueish tint to it, as well as dark green eyes. Vladik has distinctive creases on both sides of his nose and has a noticeably pointed chin. He wears a large brown trench coat, which has a large, flamboyant collar. He also wears black, fingerless, gloves on his hands. During his time as a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, he wore the standard attire for that division; a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that featured the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar, which he wore over his head far more than his fellow Stern Ritter members, a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Personality Scarred by a childhood wrought with tragedy, Vladik is a hardened individual, consumed by a desire to create a world without Shinigami or Hollows, both of whom contributed to his childhood horrors. Despite his initial villainous role, Vladik has a compassionate heart, caring for his friend, Abram, above all. Because of this, he has a conflicting view of his enemy, Raian Getsueikirite, who has similar feelings regarding his compassion. Vladik's sole reason for being in Impero Nascosto is to protect Abram and to create his ideal world. In addition to their similar feelings of compassion, Vladik shares Raian's hate for arrogance; both men preferring to show as little of it themselves as possible. However, unlike Raian, Vladik has a very quick temper. His anger can be explosive and particularly deadly to the cause of this sudden burst of anger. Because of his past, Vladik can appear to be very cold to those around him, even those eager to understand him and even to those wishing to befriend him; thus, he has very little real comrades. His rivalry with Raian seems to stem from the two mens' sharing of their values; the care for a special person close to them (Abram in Vladik's case, Mashū in Raian's), their hatred of "evil" (for Raian, this is personified in Akujin, for Vladik, this is personified in all Shinigami and Hollows), and their similar belief in honorable battle. The similarities between the two of them have often caused Vladik to reflect upon his actions and his course of life, though, at least initially, it served to solidify his current resolve as a member of Impero Nascosto. Though his family is unknown, the relationship he shares with Abram is much like that of a relationship between siblings; elder and younger brother to be specific. Vladik has admitted that his desire to protect his friend has lead him to do evil things, however, he finds justification in the result of his actions; Abram's well-being. This relationship mirrors that of Raian and Mashū Getsueikirite, who were actually brothers. Background Childhood Vladik was born in an unknown town, somewhere in the country of , in the Human World. He has stated that he has few memories of his parents, as his father was a drunk, and his mother was only around for a short time. By the time he was seven, Vladik's father had abandoned him, leaving him to a boy's home in southern Russia. It was there that met Abram, who was six at the time, and the both of them became friends. In a cruel twist of fate, at the age of eight, he and several of the other children in the home, including Abram, were abducted and taken far away from ordinary civilization by a group of older men. They were taken to a cabin deep within the mountains and far from where any help could reach them. Confused and disoriented, Vladik's fear unconsciously awakened in him the ability to detect and the ability to see the dead. He and the other kidnapped children were then forced into a barren room and locked in. Over the course of the following night, Vladik overheard the men talking about Hollows, indicating that they were also spiritually aware, and that the boys were to be used as bait. Over the course of the next week, Vladik and the rest of the boys received very poor treatment and little to eat. At some point after then, a group of large Hollows attacked the cabin, though, of the kidnapped boys, only Vladik was able to see them. He then watched as the men that had abducted them shed their bodies, revealing themselves as Shinigami of the , and quickly disposed of the Hollows. It was then that he learned that the Hollows that had attacked the cabin were being hunted by Soul Society because of their tenancy to prey on human children, thus their reason for abducting the boys; to use them as bait for the Hollows. Having no further use for the kidnapped children and being unable to return them to the boy's home without arousing the suspicion of the humans, the Shinigami were under the orders of Captain to kill the human boys. The Shinigami waited until night and attacked while the children were sleeping. Two of the other children were killed, waking Vladik and Abram from their slumber. When the Shinigami moved in on them, Vladik was knocked aside, leaving Abram wide open for attack. Just before the younger boy could be killed, Vladik's ability awoken and mercilessly slaughtered the Shinigami. Following the incident, still towering over the bloodied bodies of his victims, Vladik promised to protect Abram to his last breath. The boys then left the cabin and fled into the wilderness. Joining the Vandenreich The events that took place in his life the next three years are unknown, but by the time he was eleven, he and Abram were found by none other than himself, living in the wilderness of Russia. Vladik himself had made a name for himself in the local villages as a creature of carnage, killing anyone unfortunate or ignorant enough to approach their camp. Intrigued by these rumors, Bach had gone to investigate. Upon meeting the boys at their camp, Vladik attacked Bach, as he had any other intruder at the time. Surprising Bach with his knowledge of Quincy powers, despite his lack of training, Vladik managed to graze the Quincy leader, but was quickly put down by the far older and much more experienced Quincy afterwards. Acknowledging his powers, Bach invited the young Quincy to join his ; a group of Quincy that had gone underground after Soul Society had exterminated them one thousand years prior. Hearing mention of Soul Society, Vladik became enraged and explained the cruel events of the night three years before to Bach. Bach then explained that the Shinigami had kidnapped them, not only because they were human children, but also because they were of Quincy lineage, making them all spiritually aware and all the more tasty to the Hollows the Shinigami sought after. Bach further explained that by developing their Quincy abilities, both boys could strike back at the Shinigami who had used them and the Hollows that hunted them. Accepting this notion, both boys joined the Vandenreich. Many years later, at the age of nineteen and during the Vandenreich's invasion of Soul Society, Vladik appeared, fully grown, as the revealed themselves to the . Upon emerging from his pillar of Heiliges Feuer, he attacks and swiftly defeats and of the , despite both having released their Shikai, by grabbing them by the heads and slamming them into the ground. Following this, he was one of the Quincy that attacked the Twelfth Division's headquarters during the same invasion, likely because of his hatred towards Shinigami from that particular division. After Bach and the other Stern Ritter had overwhelmingly won their battles, Vladik joined his fellow Quincy in the complete annihilation of the Seireitei, with he himself obliterating as much of the Twelfth Division's barracks as possible. Impero Nascosto After the Vandenreich's fall, Vladik and Abram, now nearing the end of their adolescence, found themselves "orphans" once again. It was around this time that Tadoku Getsueikirite, calling himself "Akujin", began approaching former members of the Vandenreich to join his Impero Nascosto. Vladik immediately rejected the offer, not wanting to work under a Shinigami and still feeling bitter from his faction's loss in the last conflict with Soul Society. Akujin, however, told Vladik the story of the Quincy extermination, as well as his own tragic past at the hands of the Shinigami, causing both men to find an understanding for one another. Eager to strike back at Soul Society with his renewed vigor, Vladik joined on the condition that Abram would be assigned to be close to him at all times for his protection. Akujin agreed to this. Vladik was then made into a member of Akujin's Luna Brigata. Equipment Quincy Cross: Vladik, like most Quincy, possesses a cross, which he wears around his wrist, that allows him to form his spiritual particles into a Spirit Weapon. His particular cross is basic in it's appearance. It appears in the shape of an , with a blue, cross-shaped sapphire in the center. It also has cross-like etchings on each of its four points. A detachable ring is attached to its center and, itself, works as a second focusing point for reishi particles, allowing him to magnify the power of the Spirit Weapons he creates. He can also use the cross to store excess reishi and reiryoku for his use of Zaubersprüche - Quincy spells. Bankai Stealing Device: Received during his time as a member of the Stern Ritter, Vladik possesses a device that is capable of stealing the Bankai of a Shinigami. After joining the Impero Nascosto, however, his device received an upgrade to what the Impero called its "version two"; allowing it to steal previously resistant individual's Bankai, as well as the Resurrección of an Arrancar. The new medallion is far more intricate in design than his original. While remaining around the size of his palm, the medallion is engraved with a far more elaborate Quincy cross and a small star at its center. Once stolen, the Bankai or Resurrección encased in the medallion can be used at will by Vladik. Powers & Abilities Vladik is one of the few individuals considered to be on the same level as the Yonkō; a feat commented upon by both Raian and Akujin. His abilities first manifested in him at the tender young age of seven and by the age of eleven, even though he had no formal training, he was able to use them with such skill that he managed to surprise Juha Bach, the emperor of the Vandenreich. He has an incredible level of spiritual energy, far more than the average human, being gauged at around the same levels as Raian Getsueikirite himself; a staggering testament to his abilities. At the age of nineteen, during the time when the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter invaded the Seireitei of Soul Society, Vladik's skill was such that he was able to take down two seated officers of the Gotei 13's Third Division, both of whom had released their Shikai, without even having to draw his weapon. He then proceeded to decimate the Twelfth Division and their headquarters. Upon joining the Impero Nascosto, it was Akujin that noted that Vladik's skill and power surpassed even Adolfo Benttino's, the general of the empire's Quincy-populated Tiro con L'arco. After the death of during the Vandenreich's fall, Vladik is considered possibly the strongest Quincy alive. Zanjutsu Unlike the majority of Quincy, Vladik can alternate between close and long-range styles of attack. His proficiency in swordsmanship is such that Raian Getsueikirite of the Yonkō praised him as being capable of taking any of the four Yonkō on with his swords and being able to fight an even match. Vladik uses an unorthodox style of swordsmanship, fighting with two wakizashi rather than one katana, or a . He is, however, extraordinarily talented in its use. Quincy Powers As a Quincy, he possesses the innate ability to absorb and make use of that saturate the air and constructs around him for weapons and power. His is extremely proficient in this art, being able to do it unconsciously during combat. At one time, Vladik claimed that reishi was "sub-servant" to his will. Blut Like all Quincy, Vladik has the ability to use the Quincy protection known as Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"). The broad term of Blut, however, applies to two branching abilities; Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") and Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"). Blut Vene affords Vladik the ability of inhuman durability, blocking blows that would usually break human bones and even block Shinigami Zanpakutō without receiving cut wounds. Blut Arterie, on the other hand, affords him unnatural strength and attacking power, which once allowed him to defeat two Shikai-using Shinigami without even having to draw his spiritual weapon. The Animal Vladik's moniker, given to him by Juha Bach while he was in the Stern Ritter, is also the name of his special ability as a Quincy and was birthed in him at the age of seven, during the kidnapping incident. Suddenly drawing in a vast amount of spiritual energy, Vladik can create spectral wolves that then change form to look real; as if they had flesh and blood. He can use these wolves to fight for him, or as scouts to spy on his enemies. In addition to this power, he also has several animalistic traits. For example, he is able to "smell fear" in individuals, which is actually a sensory ability that allows him to detect intense fearful emotions. His sense of smell and hearing are much higher than an average human's, much like a wolf's own enhanced senses. A weakness to this, however, is the presence of rain, which wipes out certain scents, as well as the flaw that allows these senses to be easily overwhelmed if a scent is too strong or a sound too loud. Hirenkyaku Another area of Quincy power that Vladik shows excellence in is . Unlike Shinigami , Hirenkyaku relies on the user's mastery of reishi; allowing them to ride the currents of reishi they create beneath their feet. As a Quincy comparable in power to the Yonkō, Vladik's mastery of his reishi collection powers allow him to move at tremendous speeds while using Hirenkyaku. His speed is comparable to , the leader of and the captain of the in the Gotei 13. He is easily able to catch up with captain-level opponents and even outmaneuver them in certain cases. During his time in the Vandenreich, his speed was such that he overwhelmed three Shinigami from the Twelfth Division, tackling them before they could even draw their weapons or release their swords. Zaubersprüche Vladik is noted as one of the most powerful Quincy spellcasters in history. He is credited as the inventor of a type of magic, an evolution of , called Zaubersprüche (聖呪文 (まほう), Zyalbersprutchī; German for "Magic Spells", Japanese for "Holy Incantations"). He created the art after witnessing Juha Bach's use of in the battle against Soul Society. Unlike Gintō, which releases spells from silver tubes that contain spiritual power, Zaubersprüche relies on a Quincy's mastery of reishi control and can, in many ways, surpass Kidō. The exact mechanics, other than what has been stated by Akujin, are unknown, however, the sheer power of his spells are said to be frightening in and of themselves. Other Skills Vladik is noted to be incredibly intelligent, having been compared to scientific minds like and Muramasa Neikan when his intelligence is discussed. He is a noted strategist, able to come up with multiple plans of battle and interconnect them with ease. He is also very perceptive and analytical in nature, able to pick apart an opponent's ability just by seeing it once. Strength-wise, he was easily capable of slamming two Shikai-using Shinigami into the ground, creating a large crater where they made contact. Spirit Weapon Tiergeibiss (天来デュアル牙狼 (ビーストきば), tīr gābis; German for "Beast Fangs", Japanese for "Heavenly Dual-Fanged Wolf"): Using his Quincy cross, Vladik can form two out of reishi he has collected, and then solidify them to look like real swords. When he wishes to use his spirit weapon for archery purposes, two arch-like formations of reishi erupt from either end of both blades, giving the visual impression of wings, from which he can fire his Quincy arrows. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Vladik is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding him and combining it with his own immense spiritual power before focusing it into the weapon itself. He can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. His unique brand of Heilig Pfeil takes the form of sword blades rather than the typical arrow formation. * Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): By highly condensing his reishi, Vladik can create blue flames. He also uses a unique variation which is appear as a blade extending from his spirit weapon. He can use this variation to attack enemies from long range. This flames are powerful enough to burn the sands of Hueco Mundo, which are otherwise nonburnable. He first uses his unique variation during his part of the invasion of Soul Society while he was still a member of the Vandenreich. He also displayed use of the more common pillar version. Quincy: Vollständig Uriel (天使刑罰 (ユリエル), Yurieru; Hebrew for "God is my light", Japanese for "Angel of Judgement"): Unlike other Quincy, who need a special glove to activate their final forms, Vladik is among the few who can will his into existance just be reciting "Quincy: Vollständig". After this, a tremendous burst of blue spiritual energy will tower into the sky, ending in an elaborate Quincy cross. The column will then shatter, revealing Vladik in his Quincy: Vollständig. With Uriel active, Vladik looks much like a ; having a wolf's upper body and a human's lower body. Two other wolf-like faces are protruding from either of his sides. Vladik has commented on this form, saying that it is the "shedding of his mortal form". * Spirit Weapon: In Quincy: Vollständig, Vladik's swords are not present, replaced by his powerful claws. These claws can easily bisect an unaware foe and can rip through steel and metal without hindrance. He is also capable of firing Heilig Pfeil from the tip of these claws. The faces on his sides are capable of firing torrents of Heiliges Feuer. ** Hoch-Wildfleisch Jagen (悪どい攻め野獣 (もうじゅうがり), hoch-wīdphīsch hanto; German for "Big-Game Hunting", Japanese for "Vicious Attack of the Beast"): Vladik will create long "claws" constructed primarily from spiritual particles and then begin to viciously attack his target. The sheer speed and ferocity of this technique is such that it can easily tear apart the target's body within seconds; overwhelming them from the sheer number of strikes and multiple directions the attack can take. * Den Jagen (赫々猟場 (ハント), din hanto; German for "The Hunt", Japanese for "Glorious Hunting Grounds"): This ability refers to Vladik's incredibly increased senses. He can smell things miles ahead of him, often before they are able to reach him. His sense of smell is strong enough to detect poisons and other dangerous substances hist target may use on him. His sense of hearing is also increased substantially, to the point that he is able to hear even the subtle vibrations caused by small movements in the air. This ability also increases his detection of emotions. He can now not only detect fear, but any type of emotion if it is strong enough. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This ability uses the most basic ability of the Quincy, to gather spiritual particles, in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power a Vladik can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. This ability can be stopped by destroying both heads on either side of his body. * Enhanced Speed: In Quincy: Vollständig, Vladik is much faster, appearing as little more than a blur when moving. He is easily faster than most Shinigami, even of captain-level, while Uriel is activated. * Enhanced Strength: He is strong enough to smash large boulders and small cliffs while in this form; easily an inhuman capability. Trivia * His theme song, as designated by the author, is The Animal by .